Attack Of The Flaming Pinecones
by loosaluver1138
Summary: A quick, insane fanfiction, the title says most of it... R&R pweeze!!!


AN: Don't ask, just don't ask... i was reading The Hobbit, and the only thing I got out of it was this weird obsession with Flaming Pinecomes.....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed to be a normal, boring day at the Jedi Academy. Jacen was trying to   
find a rare spider-lizard he had seen the day before. Jaina and Zekk were floating   
in the river nearby. Tenel Ka had long since disapeared into one of the looming  
Massasi trees, along with Lowbacca. "Cool!" Jacen yelled. "What did you find this time?"  
Jaina asked her twin brother. "Eggses!" He answered. Jaina groaned. "Call us again  
when you find something interesting, like another crashed TIE fighter, or something."  
complained Zekk. Jacen glared at his dark-haired friend, then turned to the eggs he   
found. After ten standard minuets, Lowie came down from the tree. He grumbled   
something, his head hung in shame. Em Teedee translated for him. "Master Lowbacca has  
been defeated several times by Mistress Tenel Ka. He is very ashamed of himself."   
From up in the tree came a muffled vioce. "This is a fact. Never underestimate me   
when arm-wrestling. I believe you will find yourself being utterly humiliated." Tenel   
Ka shouted, a hint of overconfidence in her voice. Lowie gave one last groan, then   
walked rejectedly back to the temple. All of a sudden, a loud shriek came from above.  
Seconds after, a streak of red fell from the tree, and hit the water with a splash-hiss.  
The other young Jedi Knights began laughing uncontrollably at the boastfull warrior girl.  
After fifteen seconds, Jacen got worried. Tenel Ka hadden't resurfaced like usual.   
Trying his best to recall the lifegaurding skills Tenel Ka had taught him, he dove in  
to save her. He came up a few seconds later and dragged the unconcious form of his  
friend onto shore. Kneeling down next to her, Jacen realized she wasn't breathing.  
In a panic, he looked up at his other friends with a look of grim determination. He   
bent over further to begin CPR. To his relief, Tenel Ka sprayed a stream of water in his  
face and started coughing. The group started laughing with relief. "What happened?"  
asked Jacen. "F-f-flaming p-pinecone." Tenel Ka studdered. She rolled onto her left   
side, winced, and lay on her back again. "Oww! That's got to hurt!" exclaimed Jaina.  
The others followed her gaze to Tenel Ka's leg. Her thigh had a huge burn on it. "We'd  
better get you back to the academy." Zekk said. All of them helped support the injured  
girl and started back to the academy.   
  
8=v=8   
  
Later that day, Jacen was in his room, feeding his new spider-lizard. Tenel Ka's  
burn had healed quite quickly, thanks to one of Lusa's ointments. He remembered the   
scene completely, though he didn't quite understand what Tenel Ka had said. 'Flaming   
pinecones? What did she mean by that?' he wondered. 'Could it be some sort of code? No,  
Tenel Ka's not like that.' He gave his new pet one last stroke, then turned to leave.  
Something caught his eye, and he looked over to the window sill where a large pinecone   
sat. "How'd that get there?" he asked out loud. Jacen stepped forward to knock it out  
of his room when it burst into flames. Acting quickly, he put out the flame. "Jaina,  
Zekk! You'll never guess what just happened!"  
  
8=v=8   
  
The next day, the jedi trainees were discussing the strange coincidences   
involving pinecones the day before. Three more had popped up, but none but the first   
two started to burn. "Something is going on here, but I don't know what." Zekk said   
for the fifth time that day. "Maybe it's an omen. Maybe we should evacuate the academy  
or something." Jaina piped up. "Possibly, but not very likely." Tenel Ka said. After  
several minuets, a soft rustling sound came from the bushes around them. The young  
Jedi Knights looked up to find themselves surrounded by pinecones. Tenel Ka jumped up  
into a battle stance, but Jacen pulled her down again. "Don't move. Maybe they don't   
see us." he whispered slowly. As a unit, the evil things rolled forward. "They see  
us, friend Jacen." Tenel Ka yelled, returning to the battle stance. Startled by her   
sudden movement, the pinecones burst into flames and continued getting closer and   
closer. Things were really bad. The group had no way to put out the ring of fire.  
Just when the pinecones were about to kill them, a streak of lightning lit the sky   
above them. A split second later, thunder shook the ground and it started to pour down  
rain. The flames died, then went out with a hiss. Breathing a sigh of relief, the   
young Jedi Knights ran for cover out of the rain.  
  
8=v=8  
  
Although they told it over and over, no one believed Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Tenel   
Ka and Lowie's story. "Just wait. They'll be back." they assured over and over, but   
from that day on, no pinecones burned again.  
  
8=v=8   



End file.
